Necromancer
by I like angst
Summary: A disjointed story of a little girl lost and never to be found. Songficgore, warning language and implied sexual themes.


A/N: I am disturbed and deranged individual. So is my fanfiction. You may just have to join me in therapy after this.  
Warning: Nonlinear, gore , implied sexual intercourse, Hidan's foul mouth, worst of all. . . it's a song fic.  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to you know who  
Necromancer belongs to Gnarls Barkley

_Wake up, wake up, wake up,  
Don't  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up,   
Alive  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up,_

His hand roamed across her body as he cocooned her into the bed sheets. Cold flesh yielded softly to his demands. Calves, thighs, hips, stomach and breast became immortalized within the sensation of fingertips. The tightness grew within him as his nostrils flared with the scent of her body. He laid his lips upon the hollow shell of her ear.

It'_s naughty  
Very naughty  
Necrophilia  
Without a care  
I'm compassionate about killing her  
I'd have my way with what's left of the will in her  
Cosmopolitans, and cocaine, and an occasional pill in her_

She was sitting in the back of the bar, a willowy ghost lost in the blaze of music and imporptu toasts. He sipped his vodka from a grimmy cup cold eyes observing the unseen. She was a soft white spot in a blaze of color grasping at dark liqour with trembling fingers. She was too quiet to simple to be noticed. As she continued to drink liquid courage he dcided to give her a chance, before she dissapeared.

A hand ran through slicked back gray hair as his shadow fell across her. He sat down next to her, his chair dangerously close to her. The subtle shake and shiver would creat a soft avalanche of cloth and flesh where body and body would hesitantly meet. Her face became red. He smirked at her and her pale eyes looked away.

_When she spoke  
I saw a spark  
But it was dark so  
I drove her home   
When she died  
Sexy suicide_

It hadn't taken much to get her into his car. A few soft words and understanding talk. She was down, perhaps she always had been. She picked at scars underneath her skin, with soft words and choked back tears. Life had been leading to this for years. And still she was to naïve to understand there are worst things then the poison you already know. A father, a cousin a sister and a mother, all had taken part in her disgrace. This is not what she said to him, this is what he's seen. As she whispered she would always be weak, he offered to drive her home and that had been enough. The alcohol made her sway in his arms. Midway in the ride she cried she didn't want to go home. So he took her to his place instead.

_Sweet nothings for the numb  
You feel where I'm coming from  
Have no fear  
Everything's is fine  
My girl parties  
All the time_

She walked in, a puppet on strings. Lifeless lavender pearls stared at the ground, as the mouth twitched and shut afraid to make a sound as clear wet trails traveled from eyes to cheek to floor. He frowned. He preferred things the hard way. Still she walked up into the bar in the corner. Kakuza continued to complain in his ear. Until finally, he grumbled a fuck off and left.

_Did you hear what I said  
With this ring I do wed  
A body in my bed  
She was cool when I met her  
But I think I like her better  
Dead_

He finished wrapping up her body, a white cocoon to his side. It was already eight o'clock in the morning. He would have to wait until night time. Still the day was _theirs_ to enjoy. So he wrapped his arms around the dirty sheets. And he lays his head down for a good day's worth of sleep.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up   
Hahahaha _

The blood in the bathroom was calked between the tiles. Little packages held big surprises. He smiled at that though and scrubbed even harder.

The production is progressive  
But the reason is retro  
The cause of cold blooded murder  
I named it neo-necro  
I whisper in her ear  
To hear an echo  
Echo, co, co

She turned toward him, a red blush upon her cheeks. Her hands fisted into the bed sheets covering her chest. She was looking for approval with big doey eyes. He couldn't say that it had been bad or unpleasureable, but he wasn't one for compliments.

"You know you're a pretty good lay," was all he said. And the world crashed around her then.

I keep her  
it's cheaper  
I love her too much to let go

He cut a lock of her hair before he threw her out, and gave her up to the rat and gulls. It was soft and nice to touch. He never he was sentimental, until he put it in his pocket. And he liked to think wherever he went she was following him still.

We discussed over dinner how she would die  
_Before_ _the day was done   
So I caught her just in time to have a little fun  
And you could use a little sun  
So scream and holler  
Run and play   
Wish you could die  
Another day _

She just wanted to be loved, it was kind of pathetic. Still she was kind of pretty and possibly a good night's fun. He escorted her into his apartment her breath coming out in ragged gasps. He liked the sounds but thought it was too early for that yet. He took her to the kitchen where they some more to drink.

A hand made it way unto her thigh and after a moments hesitation she remained silently still. He accepted the invitation and drew her hands to him.

_I'm glad to say that I've  
Done what I could to revive  
My soft side survived  
Man, that shit was all right,_

_when she was alive  
Ha ha ha...  
Hahahahaha  
Hahahahaha_

When he came into the bathroom in the morning, she had already split her wrist. He sighed, she really did leave a mess. Even so, he bent down to give her a kiss. He raised the bloodied razor blade up into a toast. It had been fun while it lasted.

A/n: Criticism about the story welcome. Criticism on my mental state, well I already know I'm f'd up.

And to think Hinata is my favorite character x.x


End file.
